Fandemonium/Eps.36
This episode was written by , the guy who made Ghost Smile. PREVIOUSLY, ON FANDEMONIUM Anti-Blaze: You know what you are? ML: Brilliantly fantastic? No? Fantastically brilliant? Anti-Blaze: No, you are so bullet hole-style dead. Anti-Blaze pulls the trigger. Then time stops. WARNING: This episode contains a good deal of violence. I bet you'll read it anyway, though. As Anti-Blaze raises her gun, there is a bang, and a small, round hole appears in her forehead. Anti-Blaze: Well, that's- Another hole appears on her chest. Anti-Blaze stumbles backward and collapses on the ground. ML: Er... Hiro steps out of the shadows, carrying a gun. ML: Hiro?! You... you saved me?! Hiro: Duh. Clyde: Why? I thought you despised him! Hiro: Of course I do. I just didn't want someone else to kill him before I did. Henry: Um, you're not drunk again, are you? Hiro: No. Got cleaned up. And the one thing I remembered upon waking from my drunken stupor is that I really, really hate you. Hiro raises his gun at ML's head. Hiro: And this time no one's going to jump out of the shadows and save you. As Hiro speaks these words, the gang hears the sound of four guns being cocked. The guns are held by Anti-Marine, Jack, Mars, and Vince... Jack: Our superiors have ordered us to attack you! Henry: Aaaack! Mars: We don't know why, but if we want to impress them, we better follow orders! Vince: We're going to kill you all! Anti-Marine: Face it, you’re screwed Hiro: Pfffft. Hiro nonchalantly shoots Vince, Mars, Jack, and Anti-Marine. ML: I think you may have saved the day, Hiro! Hiro: You're next. A bulky, bald man with yellow eyes steps into the light, smiling. Yellow Eyed Man: Good job. Hiro: And who are you? Yellow Eyed Man: I speak for the producers. Clyde: Didn't Hiro just kill the producers? Yellow Eyed Man: Ha... Vince? Mars? Jack? They were just a psychotic offshoot. They came up with the idea for this show, and then let it get to their heads. ML: What? They came up with this idea? Yellow Eyed Man: They decided they had to impress their bosses, and did so by trying to buy some sort of machine from a demon... pah. They were becoming a threat, and my superiors did not want to have any dealings with demonic entities, so they ordered the three fools to come here and try to kill you. Of course, they had also arranged for Hiro to arrive here at the same time. We knew good and well that Vince, Mars, and Jack were no match for him. Hiro: ...two things. First of all, I came here of my own free will. Yellow Eyed Man: You underestimate our power, Hiro… Hiro: Second, why was that raccoon here? Yellow Eyed Man: Anti-Marine? Oh, she was a once-useful pawn. We hadn’t planned on getting rid of her, but she wanted to come along with them, so we figured, hey, why not? Clyde: So why are you here, anyway? Just to tell us this? Yellow Eyed Man: Well, I had to confirm that Mars, Vince, Jack, and Anti-Marine were dead… but I also came here to recruit. ML: …recruit…? Yellow Eyed Man: You have done marvelously well, Locke. You got rid of both your duplicate and the weird guy with the sinister air around him. So we’d like to promote you. ML: Promote me? Yellow Eyed Man: Promote you. With those four dead, that means we have four openings. You will fill one of those openings. ML: Uh, neat, I guess. Yellow Eyed Man: I will allow you to remain here, hosting Fandemonium, for a while. After episode 50, I will be back. Clyde: I’m getting confused… ML: You aren’t alone. Yellow Eyed Man: When episode 50 concludes, you will be taken to our headquarters and officially inducted as one of us. Until then, we shall leave you and your friends- Henry: We aren’t really his friends, he treats us horribly… Yellow Eyed Man: Whatever. We shall leave you all in peace until then. Oh, and the Almost Killer’s base is located just north of here, in the abandoned factory. You’ll find him, his helper, and his prisoners there. ML: I’m honored. Thank you for the promotion. Yellow Eyed Man: Don’t thank me. Thank my boss. And with that, the yellow eyed man vanishes back into the darkness. Hiro: Well, now it's time for me to kill you, I guess- ML grabs the gun that Anti-Marine had been holding and pistol-whips Hiro with it, knocking him unconscious. ML: Bye, Hiro. Will things return to normal? Will Hiro kill ML when he wakes up? Will our heroes defeat the Almost Killer? Will they rescue the prisoners? Probably not, but who knows... Next, on episode 37 of Fandemonium... Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters